Promesa Eterna
by L.I.T
Summary: Llevaba cuatro largos años esperándole, pero él nunca volvió. Ahora el destino le da una nueva oportunidad de sanar aquellas heridas. El problema radica cuando nos encontramos con alguien a quien no hemos olvidado. Advertencia: AU
1. Prologo

**SUMARY:**Llevaba cuatro largos años esperándole, pero él nunca volvió. Ahora el destino le da una nueva oportunidad de sanar aquellas heridas. El problema radica cuando nos encontramos con alguien a quien no hemos olvidado.

**DISCLAMER:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a su mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**DATOS: **Este fic es un AU. El mundo ninja queda de la lado para ser un ambiente universitario. Existen personajes OCC.

**PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, ITACHI X OCC, GAARA X OCC, SHIKAMARU X TEMARI

**PROMESA ETERNA**

**PRÓLOGO**

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Era el día ideal para pasarla en el mar disfrutando de la suave brisa y de los rayos del sol. No había época en que más le gustara para ir a la playa que la primavera; su hermano siempre le había preguntado esa fijación por sus visitas en aquella época del año pero simplemente amaba ir en esa estación nunca había logrado responder a su pregunta solo era un simple me gusta eso es todo. Y ahí estaba nuevamente en aquel mismo lugar, donde hace tres años le había conocido. Se habían hecho una promesa pero tal parecía que él no recordaba la misma, tanto tiempo esperándole, tanto tiempo esperando por él y nunca llegaba.

Ese año sabía que todo sería igual por lo que invitó a su cuñada consigo, tal vez pasar tiempo con ella le haría olvidar esa promesa que hace mucho había hecho y que siempre había cumplido.

Dudaba que el problema fuera su color de cabello, para aquel tiempo lo anduviera color negro y ahora era rosa, su color natural. Hace tres años detestaba tanto su color de cabello por lo que en sentido de rebeldía había salido una tarde y al llegar no había rastro de su antiguo color. Sus padres habían dado su grito al cielo pero su hermanastro le había mirado con gracia y eso se lo había agradecido.

Naruto era el mejor hermanastro que podía a ver tenido en toda su vida. Algunas veces era muy sobreprotector con ella pero lo hacía por ser el mayor de los dos, le agradecía siempre que le salvaba de todos esos tipos que buscaban sobrepasarse con ella. No había duda que amaba a su hermanastro sobre todas las cosas en la tierra, y se alegraba por su noviazgo con Hinata, a quien ella adoraba con una hermana.

La siguiente primavera no podría visitar aquella hermosa playa, donde tuvo su primer beso. Para la fecha venidera sería una estudiante universitaria en la Universidad de Tokio donde al fin podría estudiar medicina para luego especializarse en Neonatología. Quería y soñaba con ayudar a esos pequeños que tuvieran complicaciones en sus primeros veintiocho días de nacidos. Ese era su sueño y parte de su promesa, una promesa que para ella sería eterna.

**Continuará…**

**Sé que el capítulo es muy pequeño pero solo es el prólogo. Aviso que de este fic ya hay al menos 4 capítulos escritos solo que en un principio no era de estos personajes, así que puede que tarde un poquito solo en adecuarlo a los nuevos personajes.**

**Sí el fic llama la atención lo actualizaré pronto (si me conocen sabrán que ese pronto puede ser en un mes o más) pero si tiene rápidamente unos veinte reviews lo actualizaré en menos tiempo.**

**Por cierto aviso que pronto traeré una actualización de uno de mis fics. Lo más seguro será Ai Oboete Imasuka pero no estoy al cien porciento segura.**

**Saludos,**

L.I.T

**(25/02/09)**


	2. Universidad

**SUMARY:**Llevaba cuatro largos años esperándole, pero él nunca volvió. Ahora el destino le da una nueva oportunidad de sanar aquellas heridas. El problema radica cuando nos encontramos con alguien a quien no hemos olvidado.

**DISCLAMER:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a su mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**DATOS: **Este fic es un AU. El mundo ninja queda de lado para ser un ambiente universitario. Existen personajes OCC.

**PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, ITACHI X OCC, GAARA X OCC, SHIKAMARU X TEMARI

**PROMESA ETERNA**

**02. UNIVERSIDAD**

Era lunes el segundo día de la semana y su primer día como estudiante universitario. Adoraba la idea de seguir los mismos pasos que su papá, ya que siempre le había gustado estudiar algo relacionado con ciencias de la salud y había decido estudiar enfermería. Además asistiría al mismo centro educativo que su prima y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Según le había contado su tía dos de su prima estudiaría algo referente a las ciencias de la salud y eso le entusiasmaba. Sabía que le tendría de compañera por lo menos en una de las materias que llevarían, ya que si ambas eran de la misma área sus materias eran muy diferentes.

-¿Himeko estás lista? –musitó una voz

_Himeko Tsukino, la menor de las hijas del cardiólogo Satoshi Tsukino y su esposa Hanako Tsukino. La chica era una versión de ambos padres, cabello castaño como la madre y ojos verdes como el padre. De estatura mediana. Es la consentida de la familia por ser la menor. Alegre, simpática, cariñosa, pero sería cuando lo necesita ser. Desde niña ha soñado con ser enfermera, y por esa razón ha ingresado en la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar enfermería. _

-Hey Hime estás lista –musitó una voz muy conocida por ella

-Sí neechan –dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana

_Aine Tsukino, la mayor de la familia Tsukino. Estudiante universitaria en su tercer año de carrera, de cabello color café y ojos verdes, es alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, y le encanta estar con su familia. Su carrera en la Universidad de Tokio es Preescolar, ya que le encanta tratar con niños. _

-Vamos que tenemos bastante que recorrer, además tienes que ir al dormitorio antes de iniciar las clases –comentó mientras salía dándole una sonrisa.

-Neechan –gritó indignada la menor de las Tsukino

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸*¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

-Hey Naruto ¿crees qué nos encontremos a Himeko? –preguntó una voz

-No sé, pero tu mamá dijo que estaría en nuestra misma universidad –exclamó el nombrado

-Me encantaría que estuviera en alguna clase conmigo –comentó indignada la chica

_Naruto Uzumaki, el único hijo del empresario Minato Namizake y su fallecida esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Un joven rubio y de ojos azules que atraía a las chicas que conocía solo con su mirada, pero para desgracia de todas ellas él tenía novia, y la amaba sobre todas las cosas. Alto, serio, fiel, leal, amigable cuando conocía a las personas y celoso con todo aquel que se acercara a su hermanastra. Iría a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar Periodismo._

-Lo sé Sakura, ustedes se vuelven locas cuando están juntas –comentó Naruto

_Sakura Haruno, la única hija de Akira Haruno. La chica tenía un singular cabello color rosa y unos hermosos ojos color jade. Sin duda nadie creía que Naruto y ella eran hermanos, sus apellidos, sus rasgos físicos diferentes todo calzaba para que entendieran que eran hermanastros. sobreprotector los hacía irse. Alegre, simpática, amigable, caritativa, amaba a toda su familia y daría cualquier cosa por ellos. Había decidido estudiar Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio._

-¿Has hablado con Hinata? –preguntó Sakura viendo al rubio

_Hinata Hyuuga es la novia de Naruto. Tienen dos años de noviazgo y grandes planes para el futuro. Decidió ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Tokio diseño de modas y así poder estar cerca de su novio. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, quien se llevaba muy bien con la familia de su novio, especialmente con la hermana del mismo, de quien había sido amiga antes de empezar la relación con Naruto._

El nombrado se sonrojo ante la mención de su novia. Deseaba llegar pronto a la Universidad para verle, ella junto a su familia habían salido de viaje antes de la entrada de las clases y tenía casi dos semanas sin verle personalmente.

-¿La extrañaste verdad? –preguntó seria la pelirroja

-Así es y no sabes cuánto –musitó él mientras veía como su "hermanita" se apoyaba en su hombro

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸*¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

-Así que administración de empresas, y de paso convenciste a Gaara para matricular juntos–expresó un pelinegro a su hermano

-Sí, solo que nuestras especialidades son distintas. La verdad me alegra tener a alguien conocido –espetó otro pelinegro –Por cierto Itachi estás seguro de seguir estudiando Administración de Empresas –preguntó

Itachi Uchiha, el mayor de los hijos de la familia Uchiha. Hijo predilecto del gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto Uchiha. Un chico distante, frío y algunas veces calculador. Había sido obligado a estudiar administración de empresas para que en un futuro fuera el sucesor en las empresas Uchiha.

-Simplemente no puedo llegar a decirle al viejo que cambiaré de carrera así como así, bien sabes que me obligo a estudiar eso. Lo que me extraña es que decidieras estudiar Administración de Empresas si te dejo estudiar cualquier cosa –espetó Itachi

Sasuke Uchiha, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. Sin duda considerado el más débil de los dos por parte del padre pero el pequeño era el que mayor atracción generaba con las chicas que le veían. Frío, ególatra, orgulloso, calculador, no cree en el amor y menosprecia a las mujeres porque son el sexo débil. Pero nadie conocía que debajo de aquel muro había un joven que buscaba que el padre le valorará como lo hacía con su hermano. Había decidido estudiar Administración de Empresas por que realmente le gustaba esa carrera y deseaba en un futuro comandar la empresa de la familia.

-Siempre me ha gustado –respondió como si no fuera muy importante, aunque dentro de él realmente no sabía porque estudiaba eso

-¿Crees qué Fugaku note que estás estudiando administración? –preguntó Itachi a su hermano casanova

-No sé –espetó sincero el menor, mientras su vista se dirigía a otra parte

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸*¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Realmente no sabía cómo su mejor amigo le había convencido para ir a estudiar a aquella universidad. Al principio había tenido planeado ir al extranjero a estudiar pero resultaba que por una apuesta tuvo que quedarse en Japón, quedarse en aquel país que deseaba dejar olvidado. Tanto daño y maldad había hecho en su vida que deseaba irse de ahí, pero sus hermanos intentaron por todos los medios evitar su partida. Los quería si bien era cierto pero le dolía que no le permitieran alejarse de ese dolor que albergaba su pecho, ante tantos maltratos de niño, tantos monstruo que había salido de los labios de su padre por ser el causante de la muerte de su madre, tantos maltratos por parte de los empleados de su hogar.

-Señor No Sabaku hemos llegado –espetó el chofer al parquear

Gaara No Sabaku, el menor de los hijos del reconocido empresario Tanaka No Sabaku. El joven No Sabaku desde que era chico había sido rechazado por su padre porque por su nacimiento su madre Karura había muerto, por lo que en su crecimiento su padre le hacía a un lado. Solo cuando entro a la preparatoria encontró un amigo de verdad y tras una pequeña apuesta, se encontraba en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando Administración de empresas.

-Gracias Miyagi –exclamó el chico bajando del automóvil

-No hay de que señor –espetó el chofer con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo intuyo como falsa-¿Le ayudo con las maletas? –preguntó tendiéndolas en el suelo

-No sé preocupe, acá me puedo encargar yo –comentó mientras tomaba sus maletas y empezaba a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸*¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Sin saberlo seis estudiantes tenían su vida entrelazada en aquel centro universitario de alto prestigio en Japón. La amistad, el odio y el amor se harían presentes en un muy difícil primer año en la Universidad.

**Continuará…**

**Se que dije que hasta que tuviera 20 reviews pero me inspire para hacer este capítulo. Así que acá lo subo. Agradezco a:**

**AnimePinkCess  
poly-chan  
Lady Arakawa  
setsuna17  
Rydo-Hina  
Atori-chan**

**Les agradezco sus reviews. Espero que les guste este nuevo.**

**Saludos!!  
**


End file.
